Master and Slave
by MizzSaya
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo was sent to kill Sesshoumaru. When that failed, they both became his slaves. Five years later, things are about to change. Whether its lust or love, Kagome is determined not to give in but sacrifices must be made. Kagome's life may be in danger thanks to Sesshoumaru's ex wife. Problem is will Kagome give in or simply kill Sesshoumaru in the process? O/C & A/ U
1. Chapter 1

Master and Slave

By: Saya

**Chapter 1**

"Your Highness, Jaken has captured Kagome and Kikyo. Shall we bring them in for interrogation or kill them both on the spot?" Hikaru, Jaken's uncle, asked their leader, Lord Sesshoumaru. Hikaru stared as Sesshoumaru looked up their names in his notebook.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued. The Youkai Prince had been searching decades for the deadly priestesses but to cross paths with Kagome and Kikyo was fortunate and propitious.

"Take our prisoners to the interrogation room and I will deal with them," Sesshoumaru replied. He was unsure what to expect but he knew well of the dangers the two could cause. He followed Hikaru down the stairs to the basement of the castle where the dungeons lied.

Sesshoumaru opened the cell door to find Kagome bound to a chair and Kikyo gagged unconsciously on the floor. Sesshoumaru gazed into Kagome's piercing collected brown eyes gazing into his own. He walked closer to her and took a seat beside her.

"Kagome, at last we meet in the flesh. You have been infiltrating my lands and causing quite a pandemonium among my people. Did you really think you could get away with killing all my demons and I would not notice?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome remained silent. She only stared back. Her eyes desired bloodlust. She wished she could wring his neck and gouge her sharp nails into his eyes. She licked her lips.

"My lord, we have used every kind of torture we could possibly think of. She did not even blink. Not a yelp or a gasp. What do you want us to do with her?" Hikaru asked.

"Where is Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked looking for the other twin.

"Kikyo almost killed him. We had to sedate her," Hikaru replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He rubbed Kagome's cheek. He smirked when she pulled away. "Killing you would be such a waste. How I wish I could have you... pity isn't it?"

Kagome remained apathetic. She would not break. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. He grabbed his Teneiga and positioned it over her neck. She did not bother pulling away.

"You know, you are no fun when you remain mute. What lovely soft skin you have. I would hate to ruin it by spilling your crimson blood. I demand you talk before I do."

Kagome laughed. "Who do you think you are? You think you can threaten me? Take your best shot. It would be easier if you just killed me. If you do not kill me, I will kill you. If you plan to keep me a prisoner here, there is a better chance I will end up killing myself."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I truly do admire you. I have dreamt of this moment for a very long time. I will make a deal with you. I will let you live if you simply give in to me. Tell me who sent you? Did my half breed brother command you to come assassinate me?"

Kagome stared back with a curious expression. "What makes you think I wish to live?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Human nature, I suppose. No matter. My research has continued to benefit my plans as always. Hikaru, give Kagome the Enterprise prototype."

Kagome's eyes looked at Hikaru. Hikaru held a metal bracelet and placed it on Kagome and Kikyo's wrists. Kagome did her best to resist but her efforts were fruitless. The bracelet was infused with her skin. A sharp pain shocked her but Kagome merely blinked. Kikyo stirred.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked trying to break it.

"Nothing really," Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly. "My latest invention. It is called Enterprise. It has the power to enslave a human body to one master. Only a prototype of course but in time it will be perfected for legions. As of now Kagome, you and Kikyo belong to me."

Hikaru untied Kagome. At that moment, she jumped into the air and attempted to escape. However, her efforts were fruitless. She fell to the floor and could not get up. Sharp electrical pain slithered through her veins and Kagome gasped in pain.

"Resistance is futile Kagome. Do not bother trying to escape; the moment you do, you will find a sharp pain stabbing your organs. It will bring about your demise. Welcome to Western Lands. Hikaru, show our guests to their rooms please."

Before Kagome could respond, she found herself being dragged by Hikaru. They passed several corridors and walked upstairs before stopping in front of two brass doors. Hikaru pushed her inside and locked the door from the outside. Kagome kicked the door with no luck.

Exhausted, Kagome stopped to take a glimpse of the room. It was divided between a bedroom, living room, and a bathroom. The walls were painted lilac purple while the drapes and curtains were lavender purple. The bedroom carpet was amethyst. The canopy bed was decorated in royal purple sheets, spreads, pillows, comforter, and duvet. Even the balcony overlooked a garden filled with dark purple roses and a view of a lake. The room was simply exquisite.

She was a prisoner in the castle but it did not stop her from exploring what was now hers. It was almost surreal. She went to the closet and opened to find clothes of her style. She quickly changed into silk slacks and a cotton blouse. She went to the shelves, pulled out _The Count of Monte Cristo,_ and began reading it. She would bide her time well.

She was determined not to give in. She would take up the advantage of good hospitality but she would never forget she was a cold-blooded assassin. Kagome vowed to complete this mission. Everything depended on it. She had never failed before and Kagome certainly did not plan to fail now. She gave her word she would assassinate Sesshoumaru even if it included her death. _So be it_, her thoughts raced. _You will rue the day you met Kagome Higurashi._

A gust of wind blew by. The winter night sky was filled with countless stars and the moon shone bright. There was a feeling of great anticipation and angst in the air. There was an eerie qualm in the moist of the air. A dark figure moved through the shadows under the canopy of trees. It was unequivocal that the night withheld many secrets even from the innocent eyes.

Kagome Higurashi returned to Moonlit Castle with a suitcase filled with currency. A dark silhouette appeared at the entrance. She greeted him with a nod.

"Welcome back Kagome," Sesshoumaru greeted his servant as he watched her carefully.

Kagome handed him the suitcase and made her way inside. She walked the castle free but she was reminded every day, she was a prisoner here. Five years did not change that. Kagome stopped in front of a crystal mirror. She gazed at her reflection. Nothing changed. Her long black hair simply waved down to her waist and her long bangs came down the side almost covering her melancholic brown eyes. She yearned for her freedom. She brought her wrist up to her eyesight.

"When did you get back?" a familiar voice called out behind her.

Kagome looked at the mirror and saw Kikyo walking down the corridor.

"Just now; when did you get back?" she replied.

Kikyo smiled sadly. "Yesterday. "

"I assume you were successful?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Of course." She sighed. "I wish I were no longer a prisoner here. My loyalty will always remain with you Kagome. We need to escape. Sesshoumaru keeps us here for his amusement. We are nothing but slaves to him. I yearn for my freedom."

Kagome nodded. "We shall bide our time. He will let his guard down eventually. I am not leaving until I slit his throat myself. Be patient Kikyo."

Kikyo sighed. "Very well. I have complete faith in you but sometimes I feel you are a bit too stubborn. If it ever comes down to our escape and his death, I ask you to pick our escape."

Kagome smirked. "If it does, so be it. I give you my word; I will get us out of here."

With that said, the two parted. Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru's office to fill out a report of the previous mission while Kikyo made her way to her room. Kagome could not bring herself to admit to Kikyo that she had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru. She was forced to lie. _Kikyo would never forgive me if she ever found out._

Kagome knocked on a door. "Come in Kagome," the voice replied imperturbably.

Kagome entered. She tossed a stack of paper neatly stapled together on Sesshoumaru's desk. He looked up as he caught the stack. He placed it in a manila folder and looked up at her.

"Anything interesting happen todau?" Sesshoumaru asked placidly.

Kagome shrugged. "Define interesting."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look and Kagome sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We met at the bridge and we exchanged suitcases. After authenticating the currency, I killed him. I lit the body on fire and it incinerated before me. No evidence whatsoever. I am an assassin. That is my job. I am also your slave and I do as you command me to."

"Excellent," Sesshoumaru replied. "That is all."

Kagome bowed. However, before she could leave, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her blocking her path. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her closer into his embrace. She sighed and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "My sweet, sweet Kagome."

Kagome looked up to meet his gaze. She wanted to believe he was being sincere when he professed his love and admiration of her but she knew better than to trust the man who held her a prisoner in his own home. He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her so sweetly.

"Kagome, your scent is so intoxicating. Do you taste as sweet as you smell?"

Kagome laughed. "Perhaps? I guess you will never find out, will you?"

She was teasing him but his expression remained solemn. "Kagome, I may have taken away your free will but as a gentleman, I have never taken you against your will nor have I ever laid a hand on you. I truly love you and wish for you to come to me of your free will."

Kagome pulled away slowly. "If you truly loved me, you would not keep me here. You would let me go free. If you cared about me, you would not make me your slave. How dare you? Kagome Higurashi is but a servant for your amusement. I was never your equal."

Kagome left the room and sat on a stone bench under a peach tree. She crossed her legs and began meditating. Her thoughts were erratic and her breaths were uneven. She despised Sesshoumaru but she knew deep down, she truly cared and loved him. She refused to admit it though. _Why do I love this infuriating man who has kept me his prisoner?_

"Lady Kagome?" a young servant girl addressed Kagome interrupting her concentration.

"What is it Mika?" Kagome asked her personal servant not opening her eyes.

"There are two women in the front requesting an audience with His Highness," she said.

"Oh? Thank you, Mika. I will attend to them both. You are excused."

Mika bowed and nodded. Kagome walked to the front of the palace. She made her way to the palace gates. Kagome spotted two women. The shorter and most likely younger of the two has long brown hair while the elder of the two had dark auburn hair and crimson eyes. _Bingo. Definitely youkai. The brunette must be her human slave. _Kagome stared before approaching.

"State your name and business," Kagome greeted callously.

The older woman smiled coyly as she spoke. "I was once the Lady of this castle. Surely, my absence did not force Sesshoumaru to replace me with a shrew courtesan like you. The Lord of the West seems to be so preoccupied he has no time for me anymore. The guards say that no one gets an audience with Prince Sesshoumaru without permission of Lady Kagome."

"Indeed," Kagome replied ignoring the woman's condescending remark.

"I am Lady Misaki and this is Princess Rin. I'm his wife and this is his sister. May I ask who you are? His mistress or his servant?" the woman sneered.

Kagome was stunned. However, her composure remained apathetic. "Follow me."

Misaki smiled. "So how is Sesshoumaru these days? He never writes to me anymore."

"His Majesty is well," Kagome remarked quietly.

Kagome knocked on Sesshoumaru's office. "Yes Kagome?"

Misaki smirked. Kagome opened the door and allowed Misaki and Rin to enter first. Sesshoumaru looked up shocked. He saw Misaki smirk and Kagome frown with anger. Rin greeted her brother with a hug but Sesshoumaru was disturbed by Misaki's presence. He had not spoken to her in over a decade and had no feelings for her whatsoever. He cursed profanities.

"Tsk. Tsk. That is no way to greet your wife Sesshoumaru. Lovely whore you have here. Did you really think you could keep me a secret forever?" Misaki greeted disdainfully.

"What are you doing here Misaki? You and I agreed never to see each other. You broke your promise. I wanted nothing to do with you after you tried to kill me," Sesshoumaru snapped.

Misaki shrugged. "Tonight is just one blast from the past. I did not come here to patronize you. Allow me to entice you. I have come with a proposition you cannot refuse."

"I do not care. Leave. You are no longer welcome in my home," Sesshoumaru replied sternly. "The people of the West no longer associate you as their queen."

Misaki frowned. "You have not changed at all. I am still the Lady of this house Sesshoumaru. Do not ever forget that you are married to me."

"Only by contract. My heart does not belong to you. Now, get out," Sesshoumaru sneered. "Leave before I am forced to kill you."

Misaki stared at him with dagger eyes. "You will regret this Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "Kagome will show you out, Misaki." Kagome did as she was told. Kagome smirked and turned away. She locked the gates. Kagome knew better. This fight was not over. Misaki was a cunning demoness and would do anything to assert her power.

Misaki gave Kagome a smile. "Look at me you little whore," she whispered. "What's going to happen when Lord Sesshoumaru replaces you with someone else. He needs heirs. He might be interested now but he will come back to me. I am his wife. They always do."

Kagome shrugged. "That may be so but it seems to me like he already threw you out so I don't have to worry about that. Besides, at least I don't reek of desperation."

Misaki turned away. "Watch your back Kagome. There are still those who are still loyal to me. I never betrayed Sesshoumaru."

"Goodbye Misaki."

Kagome headed to her room. She ran to her desk and opened the hidden drawer under the desk where she kept her diary. She quickly wrote an entry and closed it up. She hid it when she sensed a presence approaching at her door.

Kagome opened the door to find the Grand Duchess standing before her. Kagome curtsied as a sign on respect and invited Rin inside her room.

"What can I do for you today Your Grace?" Kagome asked while offering her tea.

Rin smiled. "I just spoke to my brother. You do not have to be formal with me. In fact, you outrank me and I would prefer us being on casual and informal tones."

"As you wish," Kagome replied. "To what do I owe this lovely pleasure?"

Rin sipped her tea. "I wanted to speak to you about something personal…"

"Oh, is something bothering you?"

Rin shook her head. "It's nothing like that. My brother is happy for the first time in years and I came to explain Misaki to you. Sesshoumaru feels that you are upset about this."

"Why should I be upset? I am merely Sesshoumaru's servant and as Princess Misaki kindly pointed out, I am merely his whore," Kagome replied frostily.

Rin laughed. "Your reputation precedes you. There were rumors that the legendary priestess lived to draw blood but you are much colder than I had anticipated. I wish for you to forget Misaki. Sesshoumaru is in love with you. Give him a chance. You might be surprised. He truly does care for you."

Kagome stared incredulously. "Right," she smiled sarcastically. "If you will please excuse me, Sesshoumaru wishes to see me. If there's nothing else, I must get ready."

Rin stood. "Tell me, what is your rank among the Guardians?" The Guardians were the King's valiant and personal guards.

"I am the captain. Why do you ask?"

Rin shrugged. "Sesshoumaru speaks very highly of you; I can understand why. You are most certainly someone I respect and I hope you give my brother a chance."

Kagome smiled. She excused herself once more and asked Mika to show Rin out. She opened her closet and sorted through racks of clothing. She finally found a short black Gucci cocktail dress she bought last week. She applied makeup and slipped into her black pumps. She cleaned the smeared mascara and picked out red jewelry. She finally tied her hair into a bun. She stared at her reflection once more. She sighed. She combed her bangs to the left of her forehead and secured the rest with a bobby pin. At 8 PM sharp, she made her way to Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Before Kagome could knock, Sesshoumaru opened the door. He grinned. "Right on time."

Kagome smiled and said, "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk."

There was an awkward silence before Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed. He took a seat before her and poured her a cup of jasmine tea. "What can I do for you today?"

Kagome stared for a moment before she spoke. She narrowed her eyes and contemplated what she would do. She did not know what to say so she just kissed him. It was spontaneous.

"That was unexpected," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"I do not expect you to understand but I will beg you once to allow me to go. I do not belong to you. I will do anything. Anything you ask of me, but please release me?"

He thought for a moment. "I will give you and Kikyo complete freedom in one condition. But just remember that you wanted it more than anything."

"Tell me," Kagome demanded.

"Marry me. I will release you."

"Done. You get me a ring and it's done. You will release me but you have to let Kikyo go. I promised her. She longs to return home. I beg of you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That was much easier than I had expected. You must want your freedom bad if you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me."

"It's a small price to pay since you are still married to Misaki."

"For the time being, once my divorce is finalized, nothing will stop me from pursuing my one true love."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Make sure the garden is surrounded by sapphires, emeralds, and rubies. And I want jasmine flowers everywhere."

Kagome ran to find Kikyo. She summoned Kikyo as she frantically packed all of her things. When Kikyo entered, Kagome handed her bags.

"You are free. Run! Go far away from here as you possibly can. No one will stop you. Enterprise has released you. Promise me, you will never return."

Kikyo was at disbelief. She didn't know what to say. "What about you?"

"My life for yours. I promised you, I would give you your freedom."

"What? But you can't…"

Kagome shrugged. "It's already done. Go now!"

Kikyo ran and Kagome was now going to be bonded to Sesshoumaru forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Master and Slave Chapter 2

_Hi guys…sorry for the delay but it's been a busy week but I'll try my best to update before the weekend ends every week. I have a lot of great ideas as to where I want to take this story so thank you so much for being patient with me. Leave me your reviews. Towards the end, there is a question Kagome asks and I would appreciate if you could answer it in the reviews please. Thanks. –Saya _

Kagome sat in her room with her arms around her knees. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She was so desperate, she had sold her freedom for her dear friend. _I suppose love truly means sacrifice. _She sighed and closed her eyes. _Think Kagome, think. You need to figure out a way to kill him before you are mated to this demon. _

Knock. Knock. Kagome stood up to answer the door. Then she sat back down.

"Lady Kagome? It's Lady Rin, may I come in?"

Kagome immediately welcomed the princess in.

"Good evening Lady Rin, what can I do for you today?"

Rin came inside and took a seat. She was very excited at the thought of having a sister.

"I think that you did to save your friend was very admirable…" Rin commented.

Kagome nodded. "I'm glad you think so." _She will tell Sesshoumaru if you tell her you plan to escape. How am I going to get rid of you? _"Lady Rin, thank you for stopping by but I am very exhausted and I would like some time to rest."

Rin stood. "Of course I do apologize for bothering you but I needed to tell you something. I'm really happy you agreed to be my brother's wife. He really does love you. Give him a chance. But the reason I am very happy is because I am going to have a new sister. Misaki was never a real friend but I hope that you are. I hope you see me as a younger sister and that you will call me simply Rin."

Kagome smiled. They were kind words. "Rin, thank you for stopping by."

The moment Rin left, Kagome devised a plan. Her window was open. She stood on the terrace scanning the castle gardens. She was desperate. Sesshoumaru would come after her but there was no way he would kill her. Right? She wielded the Shikon, the Jewel of Four Souls, and she was certain Sesshoumaru wanted her power to finish off his brother.

Kagome bumped against the windowsill and looked out. Nighttime—not good. The sheer side of the manor was not ideal for climbing, either. It could be done, but it would be time consuming. She didn't have any more time. Directly below the window was a thickly leafed bush of some sort. Kagome couldn't see it clearly and only hoped it wasn't a rosebush or something equally sharp. A second floor drop wouldn't kill her, though. Probably wouldn't even hurt—much. Kagome climbed over the ledge, briefly meeting

_Don't hesitate. Run. Time for me to run. _Kagome leapt out the window.

The profanities that came out of Kagome's mouth when she hit the ground would have been understandable in any language. It hurt. The bush was not particularly sharp or pointy, but it wasn't soft by any stretch of the imagination. It broke her fall somewhat, though it didn't save her ankle from twisting underneath. "Shit!" she said through gritted teeth, climbing to her feet.

She tested the weight on her ankle and felt a twinge of pain but nothing she couldn't stand on. A sprain, thank God. The ankle wasn't broken. She limped away from the bush, trying to pick up the pace and ignore the pain. Stretching before her was that stupid hedge maze.

The sky was cloudy, but she doubted moonlight would have made it easier to navigate. She picked an opening to the maze at random and started winding her way through. Shadows lurked everywhere, and the bushes were tall enough that once she was only a little way into the maze, she completely lost sight of the top of the castle.

"Kagome!"

The voice carried distantly on the wind, and Kagome stiffened. No. It couldn't be.

Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, I know you're out there," he called. "I can smell you."

With new resolve, she headed down the next twist in the bushes, praying for an exit.

"Kagome, come out before I am forced to hurt you," he commanded. "I will hunt you down. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

The path ahead of her split, and she randomly chose the right hand path. It spread off into the darkness, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Score. Despite his breezy commentary, she knew he was also moving through the maze, getting closer and closer. And unlike her, he knew the paths and how to get out of it. Her next turn took her into a dead end filled with climbing moonflowers. Kagome heard footsteps. Her heart began racing.

Without even thinking, Kagome bolted as trepidations tingled down her spine. She was frightened but she needed to escape. She didn't look and she found her face on the ground. _Stupid tree roots._ She got up but suddenly she sensed him. He stood behind her. She sat up. He approached her. He walked closer. Kagome screamed and ran. She fell and hit her head once again. She immediately passed out.

Kagome opened her eyes. She turned over on the bed and gasped. Her hands and feet were bound by threads of manna energy. She was a prisoner. Her head pounded as memories swarmed into her hippocampus. It was nightfall and the moonlight shined through the balcony. Kagome sat up and walked towards the balcony unable to escape the room.

"Awake, my love?" Sesshoumaru greeted Kagome.

Kagome turned her head to the door. He stood tall and regal, dressed like the other noble aristocrats. He walked closer to her. Kagome stood there. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome closed her eyes and he filled her with his warmth. _Why can't I remember the last 24 hours?_

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Home," Sesshoumaru replied placidly.

"This is not my home," she protested.

Sesshoumaru ignored her remark. He was well aware of the precarious situation at hand. The situation would be dealt with in his advantage. He wanted to make sure Kagome belonged to him forever. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's forehead. Kagome felt a cold chill pass through her. She pulled herself closer to Sesshoumaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. She started into his intense gaze before a sharp pain passed though her. Memories came flooding back. She rubbed her temples.

"What are you thinking of, my dearest?" he asked.

Kagome looked up into his gaze. "I want to go home…" Her eyes pleaded sorrow.

Sesshoumaru kissed her once more. "You are home. Nothing will happen to you."

Kagome closed her eyes. Tears emerged and she began to cry.

"Don't… please just take me home. I don't want to be here," she sobbed.

Sesshoumaru cupped her face and wiped her tears. "You know very well I cannot bear to see you cry. Please do not cry my love. I promise to give you everything you desire."

"Then how can you bring me here and keep me against my will?" she snapped.

"It is not against your will. Allow me to open your eyes," he smirked.

He pressed his lips down against hers. He closed his right hand over one breast and kneaded it gently as he thrust his tongue into her. Kagome was shocked but for some odd reason, she wanted him to kiss her. She could not fathom why she craved him. She gasped into his kiss, her body arching upward as her own hands began to move up his arms, then down his chest, and then she opened for him, her mind merging with his, and he knew her desire to caress him and kiss every inch of him, and he smiled around their kiss. Her lust for him was profound.

Kagome felt perfect, tasted perfect, smelled perfect, and was perfect for him. Sesshoumaru rolled forward and slid one leg between hers, urging them apart as his thigh rubbed against her. He felt one of her small hands drift down his stomach, and his abdomen rippled in anticipation, then stilled on an indrawn breath as she closed her fingers around his hardness.

Kagome murmured her pleasure into his mouth and tightened her clasp on him, then drew her fingers down his length. Sesshoumaru bucked under the caress and felt her own hips buck in response as she experienced his pleasure. Unable to concentrate on their kiss anymore, he tore his mouth away and shifted to suck mindlessly at any flesh he could find, her neck, her shoulder, her breast. His fingers were kneading the flesh of her breast with mindless excitement as he suckled her, his hips continuing to move under her caress.

It was too much, it had been too long, and the earlier round had barely taken the edge off. If they continued like this, he knew he would spill himself in her hand and would not get to make love to her properly, their bodies merging like their minds and becoming one.

"Yes," Kagome gasped, now as aware of his needs as he was of hers. She shifted her legs farther apart and tugged at his erection, urging him to enter her, but Sesshoumaru resisted. Instead, he slid a hand down between her legs and brushed his fingers lightly over the folds there. She was wet and ready for him, but still he resisted, taking the time to torture them both just a little bit more as his fingers slid between the folds and caressed the hard nub at the center of her desire.

Kagome cried out, her hand tightening around him and her hips bucking, and Sesshoumaru was hard-pressed not to bite down into the flesh of her breast as his own body was washed with waves of need, both hers and his own. Giving up any attempt to draw it out, he shifted abruptly, settling between her legs as her hand dropped away and moved to clutch at his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru paused there, above her, and peered down into her face. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, her eyes spilling golden fire, and her mouth was open as she gasped with desire. He suddenly wished he was a painter and could paint her just like this, and then he bent to cover her mouth with his own and drove into her.

Kagome was tight and hot, her body gloving him and squeezing around his flesh as if to keep him there as she thrust her own hips up to meet him and they both groaned at the shared feeling. Then he slowly withdrew, only to thrust back in again, only this time shifting forward as he did, so he rubbed against her sensitive nub. The result was electrifying for them both, and Kagome clutched at his shoulders, urging him on.

Laughing breathlessly into her mouth, Sesshoumaru withdrew once more, and did it repeatedly, the excitement becoming more unbearable with each movement. Kagome's nails scored his skin and she tore her mouth from his, pressing it to his shoulder instead as her legs wrapped around him, changing the angle again, then he drove into her once more and stiffened, his head rearing back and a roar slipping out to match the scream ripped from her throat as the pleasure snapped, consuming them. When it finally rippled away, Sesshoumaru's body went limp and he rolled to his side, taking her with him so that she lay splayed across his chest, her head on his heart. His last sight as his eyes closed was Kagome's face framed in the sunlight spilling through the window.

Kagome opened her eyes hours after she had passed out. She bit her lip as she recollected her thoughts. She was absolutely mortified of what she had done. She checked her surroundings. It was night and she was alone. She dressed in her robe and walked towards the veranda. The room was dark but she caught a glimpse of the moon by the window.

_What's wrong with me? How can I possible desire him?_

She dressed in her white laced gown and stepped onto the red carpet.

She opened the doors to the balcony and stepped in the moonlight. The light warm winter breeze caressed her face. She climbed the railing and sat down facing the city lights. The castle was surrounded by forests and mountains but the view was simply breathtaking. Kagome collected her thoughts once more. She sighed. She looked up at the sky and stared at the moon. She inadvertently lied down on the wide railings as she continued to gaze at the stars.

"Aren't you cold, love?"

Kagome snapped out of her dreamy state and sat up. She watched as Sesshoumaru approached her. She lied down once again and ignored him. She was slightly irritated with him.

"It's quite rude to just get up and leave after sex you know," she snapped.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Of course love, my sincerest apologies. Allow me to make it up to you." He reached down to take her wrist but Kagome slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I cannot even begin to comprehend how I could possibly falter and give in to you but I assure you, it will not happen a second time," she smiled condescendingly.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You desired me of your own free will."

"I have trouble believing that. You are keeping me here against my will," Kagome snapped. She turned away from him and pouted. She was very angry. Mostly at herself.

Kagome closed her eyes. _Why is this happening to me? What do I do?_

Sesshoumaru sat beside her. "I don't pretend to understand all your emotions but I wish for you to know that I would never hurt you. What you did was reckless and stupid. But I will give you chance. I can offer you the entire world. You and I would be the most powerful team to rule this country. Nothing would stand in our way. Become my wife. I would rather you did of your own choice rather than me forcing you. So think about it. I will give you three days. I will expect your answer then. If you choose to become my wife because you want to then you will be much happier. If you wish to defy me, I will MAKE you mine and then you will forever be mated to me. Not even my half breed brother would want you. So think about it."

Kagome stiffened. That was harsh. But then again a slave never had a choice to begin with. With that said, Sesshoumaru left. She was bound by magic to her room. No way to escape.

_Should I give in on my terms or be forced into it? _Three days was all she had.


End file.
